Epilogue
by GeekyMama
Summary: "Maka, I know you've thrown yourself into your work since, since..." Tsubaki took a deep deep breath and composed herself "since you – we- lost Soul" and five Death Weapons in five years is AMAZING. Rated T for future potty mouths
1. Chapter 1

A/N soo, its been a while FFN. Lots has happened and I'm the mommy of a nearly 3 year old little girl, who is Irish, red headed and a LEO! So as you can imagine this fanfiction writer has been busy. I'm still caught up on Bleach (of course) but I happened across Soul Eater on netflix and I was hooked. I also marathoned the Manga in like 3 days. Yep... so just an idea that wouldnt leave me alone. "scuse the writers rust. I am also just getting into Soul Eater FF, so i'm not sure if what I am doing with this ficcy is going to be cliched or over done or what but what the hey. One last thing. For this to work I have to write in a few OC's.. so here is hoping i've planned them out well.

Disclaimer- does it LOOK like I own Soul Eater? Thought not. Carry on then.

It had been nearly seven years since the defeat of Asura, nearly six years since the young Meister had confessed to herself and to the weapon that she loved him. He had simply responded with "duh" flashed his signature toothy grin and flopped his arm around her. Tomorrow though. Tomorrow marked the fifth year anniversary of the day her partner had died. She didn't like to think about it much, she was half unconsious at the time only blinking in and out of a coherent state to catch glimpses of that monster assulting her weapon, her partner, her love. She passed out completely at one point – from blood loss Stein had later told her. -It was hours before she had been found, her and bits and pieces of her soul. "Soul" she dared speak his name out loud sitting on the balcony of her appartment. Alone for the night. Her weapon assignment- she would absolutely never call them partners- the fifth weapon assignment she had since Soul- was out for the night, with Black Star? She hadn't paid too much attention to what her weapon assignment -Who was actually named Christian – fittingly enough he was a sword emblazened with a cross on the hilt- had said as he bowed out for the night she was far more interested in her book and allowing herself some self pity with the anniversary why did people call this kind of thing an anniversary anyway? Shouldn't it be more like.. well she didn't know but NOT an anniversary! Anniversaries were meant to be happy, filled with parties and fun and friends, not grave stones and flowers and heartache. Maka sighed looking out over Death City sparkling in the moonlight it looked so cheerful- unfitting for the way she was feeling.

Maka stood herself up, gatered her book, her mug of hot cocoa and headed back inside. The moment she had flopped herself on the couch and had gotten comfortable a knock sounded at the door. Rolling her eyes Maka managed to get herself back up and answer the door. - She reisisted the urge to yell "WHAT" and when she saw the person on the other side of the door she was glad she had. "Tsubaki" Maka half sighed half spoke her dearest friends name and motioned for her to come in. Tsubaki took a seat on a chair – a big cushy thing- across from Maka who again flopped onto the couch. Something the near twenty two year old would not normally do in front of most anyone. "you came over because tomorrow is the day huh?" Maka stared at the ceiling as she let what was in her mind make its way to her mouth. "yea" Tsubaki spoke quietly, sadly, so so softly. "I'm alright you know. No need to worry about me. Tsu tomorrow I will create my sixth Death Weapon -Calling them all Death Scythes seemed awkward to Maka, they were not all scythes after all- Lord Death has found a witch not far off from here, just outside the city actually"

"Maka, I know you've thrown yourself into your work since, since..." Tsubaki took a deep deep breath and composed herself "since you – we- lost Soul" and five Death Weapons in five years is AMAZING, but your social life.. dating.. aren't you ready to move on yet? You never even let a guy get close, I cant even remember the last second date you went on" Tsubakis' words did not come across as a harsh accusation – even though she feared that they had- to Maka it was just blatant honesty and her friend had given voice to the thoughts she had been playing with for the last year.

"Tsubaki, I'm not ready" Maka put her hand up to silence her friend and to indicate that she was not done talking. She locked eyes with the Dark Arm "i'm not ready, but Soul" she choked out his name "Soul wouldn't want me to suffer and be miserable all the time. He'd want me to move on, get married have children and grow old watching my grand children play, wouldn't he?" Maka wiped the corners of her misty eyes and Tsubaki did the same to hers. "I have no doubt that is what he would want Maka" Tsubaki smiled warmly Maka. "Ok, Tsubaki, I promise that after I make Christian a Death Weapon i'll try to move on. I'll even give some guy a second date, okay?" Tsubaki smiled again "Okay"

A/N weird place to stop I know but I want to introduce Christian in the next chapter and take a break from writing too I know its a little short at under 800 words and I also kinda wanted feed back on this style of writing i'm trying out. Thats all for tonight lovelies.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N this is more like chapter 1.5 ha uh also I think i'm going to mix and mingle the bits I like from the anime and the manga together for the fun of it. There will be a bit of skipping around as I'm not going for details of the entire day.

By the time Tsubaki had left it had been well past one in the morning. The two had a very long heart to heart – which neither would remember all the details of only the promise that Maka would allow herself to at least try and have feelings for another man, one who was not Soul. Maka had once again flopped herself onto the couch "for just a minute" she told herself and had promptly fallen asleep. When day had broken Maka once again found herself assulted with knocking at the door.

"Makaaaa, c'mon let me innnnn. I locked myself out of my place again and you have the spare key"

Maka groaned "That idiot would lock his head in his appartment if it were'nt attached" Maka sighed and unlocked her door and fixed the person on the other side with a look that clearly said "again" even without her verbalizing it. "Really Christian? This is the third time this week alone!"

"aww c'mon Maka, how many times do I gotta tell you to just call me Chris? You are my Meister after all." Christian smiled at the smaller young woman, she however was not scowling at him. Maka gritted her teeth and her hands clinched the sides of her pajama pants in effort to keep herself from "Maka Chopping" the tall black haired young man with the goofy grin and sharp blue eyes. "I'm not your miester" she ground out "I am your Death Weapon Trainer, we have been over this a million times Christian." Maka's voice held autority but Christian remained smiling. Unabashed by the reprimanding tone Maka was using. "Spin it any way you want Albarn. You train me, I protect you, I'm your weapon, you are my miester, we're partners, thats just how it is" Christian had been carying an apple he had bought along the way to Makas and began eating it. Maka seethed at the cocky smile on her assignments lips. "get this straight Christian, you are not my partner, you are not my weapon. I make Death Weapons, Lord Death assigned you to me- I have the ability to resonate with many weapons, that is all there is to it. You are my job Soul was my" Maka's voice trailed off realizing what day it was Christian was caught off guard by her sudden silence. This argument usually went on for at least twenty minutes. It was his favorite part of the day. The one part of the day he could actually manage some emotional reaction from Maka.

Christian watched confused as Maka walked over to where the calendar hung her hand stretching up to touch the little square that said today was today, yesterdays square having a big red x through it as did all the other days in the month that had already passed. A tear slid down her face, today she didn't care who saw her cry, scream, break down, throw a fit or punch the nearest wall or person – usually Black Star or Kidd, regardless of what Maka may tell people about hitting the nearest object – human or not- she always managed to NOT hit Chrona, Tsubaki, Patty or Liz. Maka wiped her eyes and walked to the bathroom. "Christian, the others will be here soon, let them in please" Christian still had no idea what was going on he managed an "okah, whatever" his mouth half full of apple. Not long after Christian heard the shower turn on there was a knock at the door. He opened the door and on the other side stood all of the elite miesters and weapons in the DWMA all fourteen of them __"Spatori" is what they were referred to all over the DWMA campus. Christian wouldn't lie he was always a little star struck when they were all together like they were now, so it was no surprise really when Black Star smacked him upside the head for gawking "Are you going to invite us in? GEEZ" "Black Star" Tsubaki half warned half wined at the blue haired ninja.

Christian motioned for the group to come in side and they all made themselves comfortable. Fire and Thunder immediately flipped the tv on and started up the game console – it was Souls, Maka couldn't bring herself to remove it from the television, but it served as entertainment to guests so, she left it there – or that is what she told everyone, but they all knew better. Kidd approached Christian "Locked your keys out again did you?" Kidds tone was questioning, and a little demanding. Christian scratched his neck embarassedly "I know, I know, I swear I'd forget my left arm if it were'nt attached, right?" he was laughing a bit too nervously as he spoke Kidd was annoyed. "Knock it off would you. It's embarassing" Kidd scolded – his eyebrow beginning to twitch- "What are you talking about" Christian was defensive. Kidd sighed – and his eyebrow began twitching even harder- "It's obvious you use it as an excuse to come see Maka on your off duty hours" Kidds other eyebrow joined its perfectly symetrical mate in twitching. "No NO its not like that! You've got it all wrong" Christian was in panic mode and desparate to change the subject. "Hey why is everyone here and you're all dressed rather formally?"

Kidd blinked "you don't know? Maka hasn't told you?" Christian shook his head in the negative "Today is the day that Soul died" Kidd walked over to the calendar, adjusted it so it was perfectly level and then pointed to the day without an X in it. "oh" was really all Christian could manage to say, suddenly Maka's actions that morning made sense to him. "You don't need an excuse you know" Kidd spoke to Christian but his back to him still fidgeting with the calendar "Huh?" Christian wad dumbfounded "an excuse for what?" he scratched his head "you dont need an excuse to come see Maka you're her friend aren't you? Just show up unannounced and let her get to know you on a personal level" Kidd had finally finished his fussing over the calendar when yet another knock sounded, this one very light and everyone in the room in unison shouted "Come in Chrona" As Chrona was coming in the door Maka was emerging from the bathroom, dressed in a simple white dress with black flowers, hair down, she hadn't worn ponytails in years, she looked lovely. "Hi guys, is everyone ready? Christian, you can come too you know I am training you and we have our Witch Hunt later tonight so you should stay close any way" Makas voice held no enthusiasim

"About that Maka, dad said if you'd rather wait a few days.." Maka interrupted "No! Tomorrow it will be a year since I received Christian as an assignment. I've never gone this close to a year without making a Death Weapon." Chrirtian put his hand on her shoulder, not feeling the entire room watching "Maka, I know today is a bad day.." "I said we are doing it today Christian" sensing her trainee about to rebuff her she shoved his hand off of her shoulder "It doesn't matter, I get you your witches soul tonight and then tomorrow I'll have a new assignment. That is the way it works. Lets go everyone" With that Maka practically marched out of the door and the rest of the group scrambled to follow, Chrona making sure to grab the apartment keys Maka always left on the table by the door and shut and locked the door once all the people were out. "Ragnarok, sometimes I still don't know how to deal with Maka" The little demon sword popped up out of his Miesters back "Che' does anyone know how to handle Maka? I mean besides Soul? He always knew what to do. Maka was angry, she was fuming and from what Maka didn't even know herself she just knew that Christian made her MAD MAD MAD most of the time. Her anger only abated when she happened across the first destination of the day – She had dutifully ignored all the cries of "Maka wait up, hold on" as she huffed her way down the street so now she had a moment to just stare at the flowers by herself.

A few moments later and everyone arrived in the same spot and loud cries of those flowers, no that bunch echoed down the street as the noisier members of the group fought over who got what bunch of flowers. Maka had eyes for only one set- a specific kind of Rose of Sharon. They were white with little red centers that nearly resembled hearts, she quietly bought the boquet and to her surprise Christian paid the vendor. Maka offered him a rare small smile of thanks. Once the flowers had been bought the whole mood changed and a solemn vibe hit the group. At the grave yard not a single word was spoken as they each laid down their tokens of respect for the Death Scythe known simply as Soul Eater. Spirit even showed up, somber, sober and even he didn't speak a word, he simply hugged hid daughter after she had placed her flowers and held her as she silently cried for her lost partner.

Day turned into night as the blood soaked moon rose Maka and Christian walked down the halls of the DWMA heading to the Death Room to be briefed on their assignment for the night- the witch hunt-

"I'm going to be a Death Weapon aren't I?" The sword – man asked to no one in particular he was excited and nervous and a whole slew of other emotions he wasnt sure how to grasp let alone explain.

"Yea, you'll be my Sixth one you know" Makas voice was tired drained from the day and yet her current weapon knew not to press the issue any further. He had been Maka Chopped at least 4 times that day alone, Black Star had received 4 as well, all of them from laughing at Christian. Maka was in a foul mood that afternoon, no one blamed her. But tonight she although tired was all business.

"Hello Lord Death Scythe Miester Maka and Avenging Sword Christian reporting in" Maka dutifully introduced them but Christian whined "Maaakkkaaa I'm not a Scythe" He received his 5th chop of the day for that one. The witch hunt was laid out for them – an older witch probably losing her magic, this could mean that she would be an easy win or she may have stored up all her energy and use it as one supremely dangerous attack the duo wouldnt be likely to survive. After assuring Lord Death that she was okay to take the mission and assuring him that his 5th shiny new Death Weapon was only hours away from being created Maka and Christian left the Death Room to complete said task. Maka noticed Sid and Nygus entering the room as they left but paid it no attention. Sid was known for running missions for Lord Death or for even just hanging about to have tea and discuss students.

"Ahh Sid, Nygus good to see you! How ya been? How was your day?" Lord death danced about clapping his huge hands

"Cut the crap sir, tell them their mission" Spirit stepped out from behind the mirror serious look on his face

"you really are no fun anymore you know" Death reprimanded Death Scythe "whatever" the red haired man groaned

"fine fine, Sid there is a powerful warlock I need you to take care of for me. He's far too powerful for any of our Miesters. I actually expect this mission to take months, you need to get information on this guy and find out if he has any weaknesses and in the event that you dont think you can take him down alone you may need to build an army against him. I may even end up having to lend you Stein and Marie once they get back from their honeymoon"

"understood sir we're on it, I was never the kind of man to back away from a challenge" With that Sid was given coordanates to the warlocks general area of operations and left for his mission.

"You didnt tell him that the warlock is the one who set that monster on Maka and Soul" Spirit accused

"No, I didn't I'd rather Sid kept a cool head and not fight with a heart full of rage, mistakes happen when people are in that state of mind ya know"

A/N well its longer than chap 1 and i'd really love a review or two to let me know if i'm having any luck shaking off the writers rust.


End file.
